1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus may include an organic light-emitting element that may include an anode electrode, an organic emissive layer, and a cathode electrode. The light-emitting element may emit light by energy generated when an exciton, which may be a bound state of an electron and an electron hole, which may be attracted to each other in the organic emissive layer, falls from an excited station to a ground state, and the organic light-emitting display apparatus may display a certain image by using such light emission.